


Particularly Selfish

by SongbirdSilence



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Fluff and Humor, No Smut (yet??), Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdSilence/pseuds/SongbirdSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it nicely, he was blunt and exuded extreme confidence. To put it rudely, he was kind of a pain in the ass. But she put up with the damned prince-boy anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shinier Half

_Where did I come from?_  
_What appearance am I donning?_  
_No one knows._  
_That's right, I'm a dream-eating monochrome baku._

A black-clad figure glided across the wooden stage in a lithe flourish. The cane the person held swooped in different directions, piercing the air repeatedly as the tune played out.

_Is this lady_  
_having trouble sleeping in the dead of night?_  
_In that case,_  
_how about I cast a spell for you?_  
_Look, let's make a pinky promise._

Luka Megurine watched the figure in motion, a blonde boy by the name of Len Kagamine. He was not actually singing, but mouthing the lyrics in sync to a recording. The song audio had already been taken care of in a sound booth prior to tonight and would be added in editing.

A studio staff was creating videos for a rhythm game series coming out based on songs made by the fanbase, so Luka had heard. It was like "Project Diva" and then some letter, or something. Of course, Miku was slapped onto promotional art for the games, though there was no reason why the most popular Vocaloid wouldn't be. And in the end, Luka thought, it would promote all of the crew—Miku, Rin and Len, her, Kaito, and Meiko.

As the artificial lighting strained her eyes, Luka leaned back in her chair and closed them for a bit. It had been a long day for the female, having had a fair bulk of screen time (even though Miku clearly had it the worse out of all of them, and that in itself made her feel unjustified in feeling tired).

_Did you have a scary dream?_  
_Leave it to me._  
_I'll eat it up completely._  
_No more worries; rest in peace_  
_Forget all those terrible things._

Luka had to admit, rest sounded really nice right now. Amidst all of the cameras, spotlights, props, awesome-but-impractical costumes, songs, retakes and cheap assorted studio snacks, she wanted a change in scene. Preferably one with peace and quiet.

Luka didn't dare move, however. _He_ would lecture her endlessly if she left before his session was over. She did it once and then was promptly subjected to an irked chastisement.

_Does this lady_  
_say she has another favor to ask of me?_  
_I won't refuse_  
_since this is what truly makes me happy._  
_So let's make a promise with a kiss._

Len glanced over to Luka's direction, in that perfected art he had of being able to naturally watch something offstage during film time. Quickly, the woman straightened her posture and looked as if she were intently focused on his performance, and relaxed when the shift in his visage signified that he was done checking over her.

_Would you like to dream some more?_  
_Leave it to me._  
_I'll give you everything._  
_Sweet stories_  
_and savory, naughty fantasies_  
_I'll eat them to your heart's content._

Harsh, arrogant, passionate, overly-expecting of others, and greatly talented, Len Kagamine was supposed to be Rin Kagamine's male parallel; they were two sides of the same coin, to make use of a cliche (At times, however, it seemed his person boasted of being the shinier half of that metaphor.). Luka wondered how they could be so different, but at the same time a part of each other.

Len was spoiled, and therefore very demanding, and Rin could just direct her dazzling and chipper demeanor towards someone and they'd be all over her. Rin's good traits were more readily apparent, and Len was the opposite. At least, when it came to people he worked with professionally.

You couldn't tell from his songs and how he acted in public; the Len out there was melded "into character." Either he was invested into adopting the personas his music dished out, or was the kind, naive, and charming boy interviews and the fans knew him as.

That wasn't to say Len was a bad person. If anyone would argue that claim aside from his other half, it would be Luka.

_It's fine if you have more, even more wishes_  
_Confess your desires._  
_You'll never again be able to escape from_  
_this abysmal paradise._

She knew. She just knew he wasn't two-dimensional. Because Rin certainly wasn't just the cheery little sisterly girl. So by that logic, Len wasn't just the bratty "prince" (the nickname some of the production crew called him by). Something about him, it was something so...he was so...interesting, to put it conventionally vague.

Interesting. The word was so uninspired, and Luka hated it, but hell, she didn't want to put in any more thought into figuring out the enigma of a boy. She already thought about him enough as was.

_Well, when the full moon rises, my job is finished._  
_The payment will be...you're well aware, right?_  
_Inside those eyes...those vivid dreams_  
_Shall I take everything, everything you've got?_

And about that passionate part of him.

Her ears heard that trait of him everyday whenever he practiced loudly in his room, singing out notes over and over again. She knew the fact that his door was always open was very much intentional.

She saw it when she happened to see his face through the open door of his room—at the moment, the crew all lived near the building the shooting took place for convenience's sake—taking in the sight of his face scrunched up in disgust; when the note didn't sound right to him. Or, she would see how he nodded curtly and moved on.

She felt it, too, when his voice rang out and reverberated throughout the building, its enticing tone vibrating throughout her body.

That passion was the only thing about him most people who were aware of his actual behavior would admit to like. His harsh air drove people away from him, other than Rin. They really were like brother and sister, how they often bickered with different subjects. Despite that, the two still had each other's backs, and it was clear to everyone that they were close.

And Luka didn't know what to think about her relationship with Len. Sure, she listened to his ravings, gave him bananas, let him run his hands through her hair, took his insensitivity with a grain of salt, made him go to bed when he was still playing video games at three-in-the-goddamn-morning, gave him the bowl to eat the cake batter out of when she was done with it, and was honestly nicer to him than he deserved, but...

"You didn't notice I have a different hairstyle today, of course." Luka had, but was it a necessity to point it out?

"White horses are kind of lame. Machines won't get tired. Or die." How sensitive of him.

"Mistakes can be cool." Indeed.

"Bananas, now." _Yes sir._

"Pay attention when I speak to you!" She was.

Sometimes he was just so aggravating.

First, she was just nice to him out of courtesy. Luka didn't know how she had become intrigued with the boy with a rude mouth, but with such unguarded eyes and a wonderful touch—like whatever object of his focus was so rare and invaluable. The boy not wanting to admit with words how much he enjoyed playing with long, strawberry hair.

There were times when she rather appreciated that Len.

_What a pitiful face_  
_This is reality_  
_Didn't you chose this for yourself?_  
_If you just indulge yourself in “dreams”, your dreams will never come true._  
_Welcome to a monochrome world!_

The rest of the song played out, and the studio people clapped politely. As soon as the directed yelled out, "Cut!" a wide, confident grin appeared on Len's face. The dream-eating spirit was gone, and so returned the cocky 14 year-old idol from wherever he was shoved aside. After most of the applause had died down, he then went into his dressing room to change out of his outfit.

As people began to move about and engage in conversations, Luka felt a light tap on her shoulder from behind her.

"Good news, that was the last one!" Rin sighed in relief.

"Ah, I see." Luka smiled slightly. The three were actually the last divas present in the area. Everyone else had retired to their rooms for the night.

"I'm sorry Len has to keep you here too." Another sigh, but this time apologetic. He got mad at Rin as well if she left. There was even one instance when they fought when Rin went to the restroom. They refused to speak to each other for a day after that, and it resulted in the two girls only going between Len's performances.

When Luka responded that it didn't bother her that much, Rin scratched her cheek and said, "It's because he likes you, though. He thinks he's independent and whatever, but he doesn't know what he'd do without us women." She winked, and Luka chuckled.

"Maybe that is so."

"Trust me, it is. There's not a lot you wouldn't know about your other self."

Just then, in casual attire, Len came up to the both of them. He didn't seem tired in the slightest. "Let's go. I want bananas."

"I'll get it," Luka stated.

Blue optics narrowed. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Yes."

With a glare from Rin toward Len's direction and the beginning foundations for an argument forming, probably about how Len ate too many bananas and _shut up they're healthy_ and _too much of a good thing isn't a good thing_ and _like you're one to talk_ and whatnot, the trio exited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The song featured in this chapter is "Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku", by Len Kagamine._
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, there's a version of World is Mine that really should be more popular that it is. It's a cover with Len made by Orebanana, and on YouTube (right [here](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76yCSzdU7DM) if you're interested). It's sooooooo cute. uvu Basically instead of Len being the guy who puts up with the princess, it's the male version of World is Mine with a "prince" instead.
> 
> I've wanted to do something with this version of the song for so long, and it looks like I've found it. Unlike my other works, this will indeed be multi-chapter. I have quite a few ideas with this, but don't expect it to be filled to the brim with extreme drama. I hate writing for that genre. If at all, I will make use of light drama, probably if I run out of ideas.
> 
> Aaaah, I'm so looking forward to writing for TsundeLen and a Luka who will put up with his shit. Rin will probably be a strong supporting character throughout all this. Perhaps I can even stem out into other characters. We'll see how that goes.
> 
> Oh crap, I just really hope I don't screw up with characterization on this one. I want to portray Len with the prince persona, but with his core traits still being there if you dig a little. The hardest part of an AU is molding the AU to fit the character. A lot of writers forget that it should never be the other way around.
> 
> Alright, that's my mind dump for now. Until then!


	2. Being Humored

After the three returned to the building, Len and Rin returned to their rooms, after Rin had wished Luka goodnight. Their fair share of arguing was done for the night, with the male as the winner, albeit that was debatable. They both found out a long time ago that getting the last word more often than not didn't mean jack shit.

The girl also looked like she wanted to say something to Luka, but probably didn't because Len was there. Knowing her, it was going to be emotionally complex girl stuff.

The light air conditioning-caused breeze hit the teen's face as he strode toward entrance of his room on the second floor. The building was something like a small apartment complex: it had three stories. The ground level was where the lobby, kitchen, and dining areas were, and the other two were reserved for the very spacious rooms they got (And by spacious, it was that the rooms were way too big for only one person). There were only three actual personal rooms on each of the second and third floors, the other entries leading to storage and god-knows-what.

It was nice, though Len thought it felt empty. It was almost like they gave them an underwhelmingly basic hotel.

Entering the disorganized room, the blonde crashed onto the couch. Len buried his face into the cold fabric of a throw cushion, letting his muscles relax while he closed his eyes. He took in the fresh smell of dorm room as his cheeks rested on the texture of smooth cotton pillow casing. He would never show it in the studio, but he was kind of worn out.

...Not "tired". "Tired" was his polar opposite. "Tired" was weak. "Tired" was...lame.

Len wasn't intent on falling asleep, just getting a small rest before eating his banana. He knew Luka went to the kitchen to attain the requested fruit. All the while, he imagined how her eyes would scan its outer layer, making sure it was perfectly yellow with no brown spots. Just as he liked it, and no other way.

Right on cue, he heard a soft knock at the door. 

"It's open," Len called out, shooting up in his seat quickly. Bad idea. He tried to stifle the wince coming onto his face as blood rushed to his head.

Luka opened the door and held up the banana. Len's eyes immediately lit up at the sight, his excitement resembling an overactive puppy. If he still weren't feeling so lightheaded, he probably would have dashed over there as if she were holding 20 bucks in her hand.

Luka walked over and gave him the banana, staying quiet.

Len held it in his grasp, holding it up against the light above him. After evaluating and approving of the quality of the fruit with the eye of a hawk that really, really liked bananas, he said, "It's good enough. I guess I'll start eating now."

She stood there.

Silent.

Patient.

Waiting.

Being all prim and Luka-like.

...

Her pupils were impaling him.

_Does she have to do this._

The duo remained like that for a little bit before Len sighed, rolling his eyes. "Th...Thank you," he mumbled. "Now stop looking at me like that." It was seriously getting creepy.

A gentle smile formed on her face as her strict disposition dissolved. "You're welcome."

 _It's like she's my mother._ Len tried to block out the weird image forming in his head.

Her satisfied expression did not falter. "Please eat now. I'll take my leave." She began to walk away just as he was starting to peel his favored fruit. "Goodnight, Len."

"Wait." Luka stopped. Len took his first bite of the banana ( _This is a godsend._ ) and continued after swallowing. "We're not going to the studio tomorrow. It's a CMH day."

A nod. "Ah."

He scoffed. "What a pain."

What Len was referring to, a "CMH day," was a day basically dedicated to three and only three things: costumes, makeup, and hair. It also gave other committees time to fulfill their tasks, whether it was designing sets, testing out lighting and special effects, and programming in beatmaps for already completed songs. It happened about once a month, and they were very tedious. It was necessary to make development efficient, but with all of the poking and prodding and tailoring, it got redundant for them fast. And it went on for an _entire work day_ , which was roughly around 9 hours, sometimes even more.

"Yes, it can be tiring," Luka agreed.

Len knew they moved around a lot more on days where they just worked on choreography, but doing that was at least fun. Trying on clothes and keeping up with appearances and all of that was fine, but one could argue that they all walked in and out of dressing rooms multiple times more than the average person should in a lifetime.

"Thank you for telling me. Is that all?"

"Yeah." The male waved his hand dismissively.

A pause. "Goodbye, then."

Another pause. "Bye."

Luka exited.

The next day went just as expected, with frazzled hair stylists, tailors, and cosmetics people scurrying about the premises of the department. The workers were quite an efficient bunch, rarely making errors in their schedules. Their swift measurement-taking, adjusting, jotting down notes for future reference, the "Turn your head this way, please," all of it went so smoothly that it almost seemed like the entire thing had been rehearsed, refined down to a T. To Len, it was eerie how good they were at their jobs.

Nevertheless, even after several hours of this had passed, the list of outfits to feel uncomfortable in, liquids to put in their hair, and makeup to be caked onto their faces barely had a dent in it.

"We're kind of like dolls, aren't we?" It was disturbing how happy Rin had sounded when she made this claim.

Thankfully, there was an hour and a half break for lunch. They had so much time to eat simply because of how many people were involved with the project, and even then some people didn't get to have lunch. Or just chose not to. Usually, the six of them would go back to their residential building and eat the lunches provided by the company.

 _Like an off-the-wall family,_ Len thought. It was less troublesome than having to go on wild goose chases trying to regroup, at the very least. Even if he was pretty sure half of them hated his presence.

Today was no different. It was routine for Luka to pick up Miku, Rin, and Len, and then the group met up with Kaito and Meiko in the other building. Luka picked up Len first, then Rin, and afterward Miku. The woman had always followed through with that order, due to the way their sections were split up, She only had to walk in a straight line down because their dressing rooms were ordered by Vocaloid number—the numbers displayed on their bodies (Rin went before Len despite being "02" as well.).

It worked out well. Having Len picked up first, it was a requirement that Luka had to meet... Which was to say, he liked it.

Len looked into the mirror of the dressing room, hair done in that usual "cute-messy" style that was basically trademark for him at this point. He wore a white button-down shirt with a small black vest and a golden tie. Dark slacks, shirt cuffs, shoes, and a single fingerless glove matched the vest.

Blue optics scanned the reflection, taking in every crease of satin, smooth cloth, every lock of blonde hair, and the general lack of imperfections in his appearance. Stylish, self-assured, and striking. _As always, obviously._ There was no room for objections.

Content, the boy flashed a quick smirk at the mirror and went out the door. Luka was waiting for him there.

"I'm wearing this to lunch," he declared idly. "What do you think?" Len was positive she knew how sharp he looked. The module designers never disappointed, and this was no exception.

The female noiselessly sized him up ( _Like she needs to._ ) and smiled.

And then...

Luka knelt down with one knee on the floor, taking his hand and looking up at him. "You look fetching, my prince." Luka chuckled, fully aware—almost _relishing,_ it seemed like—of the most flabbergasted look the boy was giving her then. "Cool, even."

She was probably thinking something along the lines of, _I can spoil him a little bit, right?_ God damn, he knew it. She was humoring him.

 _Cool?_ Len asked this of himself still, and felt a pink blush coloring his face. Embarrassment. "O-of course." He looked away. Shit. How could she possibly think he was cool, especially acting like this now.

That was the first time she had ever done anything like that, also being the first time she called him by that nickname. For some reason, it didn't sound condescending like the project staff intended it to be when they conjured it up (or they just came up with that because they couldn't call him an overbearing twerp).

It was hard trying not to think about how nice her grasp felt while wanting to appreciate how warm her hand was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The module I described Len wearing near the end of this chapter is the _Blue Moon_ module, from "Kodoku No Hate".
> 
> Welp, I realized too late that the module I described Len wearing in this chapter is from Extend, not from F/F 2nd. Ah well. No big. If I'm lucky, it's an unlockable in one of those games. But if not, I think I'll just go with that the outfit ended up being cut out.
> 
> I thought it would be interesting to delve into more of what the Vocaloids' game production lifestyle is like in this chapter. I just hope the explanations weren't too boring.
> 
> I've decided that each chapter will alternate which perspective it's told in. Obviously, the first chapter was told in Luka's, and this one in Len's. There will be little snippets of the other's thoughts in the middle of those, probably, those segments being separated with horizontal lines.
> 
> I figured that this method would make the way their characters are structured more clear, especially on Len's part. Because I've said it before and I'll say it now. I do not want to screw up with Len's characterization. Plus, this chapter got kind of monotonous when I initially wrote it with Luka's POV.
> 
> And hoooly fucking crap it's three in the morning. Ha ha. Goodnight.
> 
> P.S. Okay, writing this part of my author's mind dump not at three in the morning (Arguably just as tired, though.).
> 
> Blugh. I've realized recently that I'm much more of a "feelings" writer than an imagery writer. Tried to work with some of the senses on this chapter, because no matter how good I am with writing emotions and thoughts, it's eventually going to end up sounding like it's just rambling. Gah. I shall improve, eventually!


	3. The Simpler Beauty

On a Saturday morning, Luka Megurine was the first one awake in the building. That was a constant.

On those mornings where even nature itself didn't seem to be fully awake, when the sky was pale and the air was silent, Luka liked to drink tea. Thai iced tea, to be exact. And she would ponder to herself about different things that came to her. The woman's life was so regularly filled with noise that it felt wondrous to be witness only to, and being _the_ only witness to, her own thoughts. With cerulean eyes only being focused on the burnt orange of a beverage clouding up into a creamier color.

20 years of living. It sure didn't feel like it, sometimes. Perhaps it was because the media was intent on keeping them all eternally teenager-y. Yes, Luka was portrayed as a "mature, womanly, mysterious" lady, but people liked that being brought out in a youthful way. A vibrant way. That was what the commercial smiles and the music sung boldly with lovesick lyrics made her realize.

But performing was their lives. For how different the six of them were, they all shared this burning passion for their music. It's as if they were created to act as emissaries of the emotions, the experiences of the people who wrote their songs. To burn the creators' hearts into their vocal chords and amplify it to the world honorably. Those wonderful people.

Anyway, sometimes she still felt 15. There were moments when the pink-headed girl remembered the feeling of inexperience, taking the role of a mere fledgling unsure of her capabilities. And her future.

She remembered the past, when Luka had known Miku and the twins (Technically, Rin and Len weren't twins, but everyone called them that. It rolled off the tongue better than "mirror images", anyhow.). That had been a few years before she had started with her career. The three, albeit younger than her, started striving for stardom earlier than her. They got engaged in private singing lessons, regional choirs, dance classes, instrument-playing, and dabbled in other arts. It resulted in their lives getting busy, and the four weren't able to meet up frequently anymore.

To put it briefly, they were childhood friends, but hadn't been able to talk much in the past few years. Until about some months ago, when their similar pathways met in the creation of the Project Diva games. The games that came before F and F 2nd were made using computer graphics, so this was the first time the group actively worked with each other in recording for such an extended amount of time. It was fun for Luka, getting to know her old friends again. Laughing with them, working and singing, it was all in good fun.

Except...

Len had changed the most of the quartet. Proud, but distant. That was the easiest way to describe him. Luka wasn't entirely sure that they were friends even now, when they talked every day. Miku rarely had a conversation with him at all. Meiko and Kaito, they hadn't really known until a year ago, which made him more so less compelled to talk to them.

She couldn't pinpoint when exactly they had turned into this weird thing. It was more like a series of occurrences happening over time that morphed them into this. Little events that flowed by, chipping away and adding like a river, slowly forming the foundation of their relationship into...this.

Luka knew she used to treat him like a little brother, years ago. Back when his hair was just the slightest bit more brilliant blonde, when he wasn't afraid to show that toothy grin she knew he still had in him. He was that nice, sweet little boy who gave her weeds, thinking they were cute yellow flowers suitable as tokens of friendship for older girls. But when the childhood friends had reunited again, Len was detached. Even Rin was like this, albeit to a much smaller degree. Luka assumed it was only natural. She read in a book once, "In adolescence, children tend to shy away from older figures in order to recollect themselves and gain a sense of identity."

It was obvious that Rin seemed to be not much different than her younger self. Still happy, still quirky, funny, sweet Rin. But, less naive. Just a tad bit quieter. More able to add to conversations. More mature. Even if the outside of her didn't indicate much change, Luka knew her enough to be aware of her growth.

_A windswept field of slightly browned grasses. A field of tired blades that rested in the brisk autumn day. A cotton lump-scattered sky overlooked the scene, the peeps and utters of nature its only entertainment._

_And she said, "It's pretty."_

She was proud of Rin for that.

Luka understood why to someone on the outside looking in would think Len pushed her too hard. She understood why people kept their distance, why they tended to dump him on her hands, whether they meant to or not, and why Meiko thought he was just a jerk. But he really...wasn't. Demanding? Yes. Tactless? Yes. Selfish? Oh, yes.

Even considering all of his flaws, though, he didn't go out of his way to be rude, and he gave respect to everyone. He didn't lie, either. His requests to Luka were never outrageously difficult. Maybe those requests were made more often than normal, but...

 _Maybe I'm just too lenient._ She frowned.

Her thoughts were cut short by the whir of the elevator coming down. She watched the doors open from the living room, setting her glass of tea on the coffee table. Out walked Len, in casual shorts and a white t-shirt. Yawning lazily, half-lidded eyes scanned the surroundings until they came to Luka.

_**"Speak of the devil,"** I believe it is in English._

"You're up early," she commented.

Len shrugged, having no other response to her observation. "Breakfast...please," he carefully added.

Smiling slightly, Luka nodded. Then she got up and walked towards the kitchen, checking what they had in the fridge. "What would you like?" she called out.

Len lied down on the couch, answering, "Something sweet!"

"Okay."

Pancakes should work... Ah, there's the syrup. The female took out the bottle of maple syrup, then retrieving the pancake mix from the pantry. She began the process of making the batter, getting the frying pan and starting up the stove afterward. Her eyes carefully watched as the light batter poured down onto the pan, a fragrant bakery-like smell soon wafting over the area.

Luka picked up a faint sound in the background; a low rumbling sound. Glancing over to Len, she chuckled.

Noticing her look, he blushed, shifting his gaze. "Sh-shut up, I'm hungry. And it smells good, so." He coughed awkwardly. "Just keep working!"

A few minutes later:

"Hurry up."

"I'm almost done."

"..."

"The stove is trying its best to make wonderful pancakes for you."

"The stove needs to make 'wonderful pancakes' faster to satisfy me."

"The stove was not built for that."

"The stove could be built for that."

"This particular stove cannot be built for that anymore, unless you dismantled it and _re_ built it."

"The stove could be rebuilt for that."

"How would you do that?"

"I could rebuild a stove if I wanted to."

"You could hire someone to do it for you."

"...It's less accomplishing." Okay, that was something she didn't expect to hear.

"Then, will you rebuild this stove?"

"Who said I wanted to?" And that proved to be more predictable.

It was strings of conversations like these that were somehow enjoyable. Amusing to just talk about something random, and see what his responses were going to be like.

The two fell quiet once more, and a little bit later, Luka was done preparing the pancakes. She passed by a fruit basket, soon stopping to backtrack. She looked at the bananas and took one. Peeling it open, she sliced it into several pieces, then putting them onto Len's plate.

"It's ready!" Luka exclaimed.

There was no response.

"...Len...?"

Luka walked out to the living room. Then she smiled at the sight before her; a boy calmly sleeping on the couch.

The woman approached him, sitting down on the arm of the couch near his head. She watched his chest heave up and down in a slow, steady rhythm and gently touched his messy golden locks. She remembered once thinking of his gaze as "unguarded", and it was a thing she knew she loved about him. But looking at him then, Luka thought that when he was asleep was one of the only times his face reflected that.

One of, she reminded herself.

_A windswept field of slightly browned grasses. A field of tired blades that rested in the brisk autumn day. A cotton lump-scattered sky overlooked the scene, the peeps and utters of nature its only entertainment._

_And he stays silent, promptly falling into the grass and admiring the simple beauty that surrounded him._

"Len." The name was murmured almost inaudibly as her fingertips moved down from his hair to sink lightly into his cheek. His skin was creamy, silky to touch. And he felt so...alive.

Very alive.

She liked it.

"Len, wake up."

Eyelids fluttered open, and he stared at her with those clear, lake-esque orbs.

"Tired?"

He didn't miss a beat. "No."

She didn't question it. "Okay. Breakfast is ready."

"...Bring it here."

"You're so spoiled."

"Am...not..." Len yawned in the middle of those two words, resulting in his tone coming out in a funny way.

Luka chuckled, shaking her head. "Alright, alright." Then she realized that she still hadn't stopped touching his cheek, withdrawing her fingers from him.

It was just the two of them that morning, enjoying a sweet breakfast in the stillness of the building. It was these kinds of moments were she rather appreciated this Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Luka will probably speak English again in this story, so whenever that comes up, it's going to be in bold._
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, more background information and shit. :D Just a cute little Luka-pondering-reminiscing chapter thing with bits of conversation and fluff at the end. owo The next one will probably be a bit more humorous. I have a million ideas for this story, so let's just see how it goes. X3
> 
> You know, I think I'm just mostly going to go with episodic chapters for this fanfiction. I really have no idea how a solid plotline would work out--at least, one that isn't just pointless drama. Luka's too sensible for that, anyway. ;D It's going to be a little bit hard thinking up an ending for this, though. ^^;; Ah well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.


End file.
